


In Which a Reluctant Father Has to Give the Talk Again

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Determined not to flub it again, he’d rehearsed his speech until he had gotten it right backwards and forwards. This time, he would be better prepared.

Boy, was he ever wrong.

They were in a restaurant, sharing a rare meal as a family, when she’d piped up. Loudly.

“Daddy, what does it mean to—”

And she proceeded to use a word no four-year-old child should know.

He felt countless eyes focus on him, some with shock, some with horror, others with pity.

People who write beautiful poetry about the joys of having children obviously never spawned any of their own.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
There’s no escape for Vegeta this time.


End file.
